The present invention relates to an apparatus for growing biological mass.
Apparatuses of this type are known in the art. They include a container for accommodating and growing a biological mass, light sources preferably tubular light sources arranged inside the container and generating light used, for example by a culture, and a movable plate which reciprocatingly moves in the container along the tubular light sources to clean them. One apparatus of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,703.
In order to discharge the mass which has been grown in the apparatus, it is necessary to empty the main container accommodating the biological mass which is usually done incompletely and therefore is not efficient.
It is believed that the existing apparatuses of this type can be improved.